Sans Voldemort
by auroraaa1
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé et où ses idéaux ne sont pas développés dans la société les liens entre les personnes sont bien différents de ce que l'on peut imaginer.


_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je commence un recueil d'OS. Ils seront tous dans le même univers, même cadre de base si je puis dire qui est le suivant :_

 _Dans un monde sans Voldemort, les liens entre les personnes ne sont pas ceux que l'on connait. Tout est relancé._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire de cette idée une histoire très développée mais j'ai quelques idées qui se suivront dans différents OS du recueil sur différents personnages._

 _J'espère avoir été clair ^^_

 _Je vous laisse avec le premier OS du recueil._

 _Pairing : HP – DM_

 _Cadre : Harry et Drago sont amis depuis la maternelle et font d'innombrable bêtises ensemble et ce même en dernière année de Poudlard._

* * *

 _«_ _Monsieur_ _et Madame Potter,_

 _Vous êtes convoqués le mardi 17 Décembre à 11h17 au bureau du directeur Albums Dumbledore au sujet du comportement de votre fils Harry James Potter élève de Serpentard de 7eme année._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _L'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard »_

 _Qu'avait-il encore fait ?_

HP-DM HP-DM

Le couple Potter montait les marches des escaliers en colimaçon menant à la tour directoriale. James connaissait le chemin par cœur, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il y fut convié. Soit par son comportement à l'époque de son internat soit par celui de son fils qui passait son temps à s'attirer des ennuies.

Arrivant dans la salle d'attente adjacente au bureau du directeur, les parents Potter virent leur fils adossé à un mur, un doux sourire aux lèvres. James allait entamer la conversation avec lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Le couple Malfoy avec leur fils étaient sagement installée sur les sièges de la salle.

" Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Si on est convoqué tous ensemble c'est que vous avez bien merdé." Fit James

Harry et Drago se sont toujours connus, de par les amis de leurs parents qu'ils avaient en commun, mais dès la maternelle, les deux enfants étaient devenus amis. Mais depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard ils s'étaient rapprochés au point ou Ron, le meilleur ami d'Harry lui fasse des crises de jalousie parce que le brun le délaissait.

Quand le choixpeau avait envoyé Harry à Serpentard avec Drago et non à Griffondor avec Ron, le roux avait dès lors prit en grippe le jeune Malfoy, l'accusant de lui voler son ami. Mais le brun avait réussi à garder ses deux amis sans heurtes. Bien qu'il passe la majorité de son temps avec Drago, Ron avait appris à partager son ami, pour le bien de tous.

Mais cette amitié entre les deux serpentards n'étaient pas de tout repos pour leurs parents, déjà à la maternelle James et Lucius avaient été convoqué parce que les garçons avaient fait voler le jeune Neville Longdubas qui en était sorti avec une peur du vide toujours présente. Et depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, les convocations chez de directeur étaient fréquentes.

" Rien de bien méchant papa.

\- Ce sera à ton père d'en décider Harry. " reprit doucement Lucius.

Les deux pères ne s'étaient pas entendu durant toute leur adolescence, mais la vie n'avait pas cessé de les liés que ce soit par leur fils ou par des amis communs. Sirius, meilleur ami du père Potter s'était, quelques années après la fin de ses études, décidé qu'il voulait sortir avec Severus Rogue, meilleur ami de Lucius Malfoy. Ce couple, bien que peu ordinaire, était incroyablement solide et durable. Provoquant dans la vie de James et Lucius des rencontres fréquentes chez leurs amis. Ils avaient donc fini par se côtoyer et à devenir eux-même amis.

" Père, je vous assure. On n'a pas mis le feu dans une salle, on n'a pas essayé de voler des potions Sev'.

\- Ni ne de piquer des objets stylés à Sirius.

\- Ni les livres de Rémus.

\- Pour ça, on vous croit. Remus n'a que des livres sur l'histoire de la magie. Dit Lily en soupirant. Ils ont donc fait pire. "

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à James qui se demanda ce qu'allait leur annoncer Albus. Les deux familles attendirent encore quelques minutes avant que le directeur ne leur ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Les deux élèves furent installés sur les sièges en face du bureau alors que leur famille respective se mit à leur côté. Lucius nota la présence de Severus, le directeur de maison des deux élèves mais plus étonnant, Sirius et Nora, la nouvelle bibliothécaire qui remplaçait Madame Pince.

" Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous explique pourquoi je vous ai fais venir. Harry et Drago ont eu un comportement vraiment inapproprié. Jamais dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, il n'y a eu de tel acte et j'hésite quant à la sanction à appliquer.

\- Dîtes nous ce qu'il en est.

\- Drago et Harry ont été retrouvé dans la dernière allée de la bibliothéque en train de copuler.

\- Copuler ? Vous voulez dire... Ensemble ?

\- Oui oui, ils s'adonnaient au plaisir de la chair dans un lieu public de l'école. "

James ne pu retenir et explosa de rire suivi de près par son ami Sirius. Le père et le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du mal n'étaient tous deux pas au courant et trouvaient la situation très comique.

" Messieurs ! Un peu de sérieux. Reprit la bibliothécaire. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est un comportement inacceptable.

\- Evidemment, mais ça reste très drôle.

\- Monsieur Potter, même si la situation vous amuse, ça reste un comportement à sanctionner.

\- Et qu'allez-vous leur faire ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Justement, on voulait convenir de la punition avec vous tous. Les garçons allaient attendre dehors. On viendra vous chercher quand on aura pris une décision.

\- Ok, on se barre. Vient 'Ry."

Drago attira Harry à lui et sorti avec de la pièce. Bien que le brun était grand et robuste, le blond le dépassait d'une tête et était plus large que lui. Ce n'était pas dans la morphologie des Malfoy ni des Black d'être vraiment musclé mais depuis que le fils Malfoy avait pris la place de batteur dans l'équipe de Quiddich des serpentards il avait développé une musculature puissante.

Il aimait cet écart de physique entre lui et son petit ami et en profiter et le prendre régulièrement dans ses bras. Ce qui fit dès que la porte du bureau se ferma derrière eux.

" On va se faire tuer. Fit le brun

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait bien marrer ton père en tout cas.

\- J'ai vu le tien sourire.

\- Par contre nos mères sont outrées. Surtout la mienne. Je vais avoir le droit à une morale à la con sur les bien séances.

\- Ça c'est certain ! Rigola Harry

\- Tu veux faire quoi en attendant. Je pense que ça va être long.

\- J'ai bien une petite idée." Fit Harry en embrassa son petit ami.

HP-DM HP-DM

" Vous voulez qu'on décide de la punition avec vous ?

\- Exactement. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur la sanction à adopter.

\- On devrait les virer. Fit la bibliothèque

\- Nora calmez-vous. Ce ne sont que des jeunes hommes un peu fougueux. Nous n'allons pas détruire leur avenir pour un surplus de passion. Fit Albus

\- Alors que faire ?

\- Les retenues ne leurs font rien. Fit Lily

\- Oh oui, tu as bien raison Lily. Je ne sais pas combien ils en ont eu rien que depuis le début de l'année et ça ne les a pas dissuadés.

\- Pareil pour les devoirs supplémentaires.

\- Pareil pour l'interdiction de pratiquer le quiddich.

\- Les amis, réfléchissez. Quelle est la seule chose importante à leurs yeux en ce moment ? Fit Severus qui reprit en voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponses. Ils veulent juste être ensemble. Si on les change de groupe, ils vont vraiment prendre en compte la punition.

\- Comment tu veux faire ?

\- Les cours sont découpés non pas par maison mais par niveau. Et on les a laissé être ensemble, même avec des niveaux différents, vu qu'ils s'aidaient ça n'a jamais posé de problème. Mais Ils ont tous les deux des niveaux différents et des cours différents. Pour les cours séparés, ça ne pose pas de problème mais pour les autres on les met dans leur véritable groupe.

\- Ça n'est pas un peu trop dur ? Répliqua James.

\- Cette école n'est pas une maison close. Ils doivent respecter les règles.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Dit Lucius. C'est la seule chose qui les fera réagir.

\- Tout le monde est d'accord à ce que je vois. Donc on adopte cette solution ! "

HP-DM HP-DM

Les deux élèves furent appelés à entrer une nouvelle fois dans le bureau. Le calme présent ne les rassura pas.

" Messieurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

\- Dites-nous tout, on est prêt.

\- Vous allez dès maintenant être séparé pendant les cours.

\- Vous foutez de moi ? Fit Drago

\- Drago ! Langage

\- Et non. C'est la solution la plus adéquate à votre situation. Mais si dans un mois votre comportement est toujours exemplaire. Il se pourrait qu'on vous remette quelques cours en commun.

\- Oh Merlin. Un mois sans conneries. Je vais mourir. "


End file.
